When Runaway Hearts are Locked in Jail
by hakitamintsu uchnamsen
Summary: There's a new head at Konoha Torture and Interrogation Centre. And who just happens to walk through the door but the pink-headed apprentice of Tsunade.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BORUTO

This one's been on my mind for a couple of days, so better get it out. Excuse the title, I couldn't think of anything better. Boruto is the same from before, just saying (as Boruto Namikaze from my last fic).

Also, no shipping is intended whatsoever!

When Runaway Hearts Are Locked In Jail

Boruto span around in his chair. Why did he get this job again? Torture wasn't his forte last time anyone checked and as for interrogation, well, heh… He could make some points but it's best to swerve round the question for this one.

However, this role was important so Boruto did feel pride and he was glad there were conditions over his ability.

Kakashi had said that the only time this ability could be used was when there were foreign ninja involved. Any Konoha shinobi and it would be a big no-no. He would have to find another job if this happened.

Boruto sighed and wondered who Kakashi had sent in as a test. Even if you resent the job, sacrifices have to be made sometimes. He really hoped there were no cameras anywhere.

Suddenly, the guest came through the doors. It ripped Boruto right from his thoughts. And he could not be more surprised of the culprit.

"Sakura!" he gasped.

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Kakashi said that I needed to come down here. Am I testing your appointment?"

"Bingo."

Sakura sat herself down opposite Boruto. Kakashi's decision had some reasoning in her opinion, and well, she was happy to help.

Now that he could see her up close, Boruto could see layer upon layer of bags under Sakura's eyes. Insomnia? Work? Nightmares?

"Sakura, have you been sleeping well?"

Startled, she replied: "Y-yeah, I've been doing fine."

"Wait, you're not going to-"

"No. Kakashi gave me conditions."

Upon further examinations, Boruto could see, ever so slightly, that Sakura's hands were shaking. It could be nerves, but…

Boruto was confused. As a medical ninja, shouldn't Sakura be able to see what was wrong with her and fix it?

"Pass me your hand a sec."

"Okay…"

Extending her left arm out, palm down, Boruto used his psychological knowledge and pressed his thumb down on a point and infused his chakra into it.

Sakura's breath stilled so Boruto grabbed her other palm and rubbed circles in it. He could feel the woman starting to relax. Maybe she'd upon up a bit more.

However, Sakura ruthlessly shook herself free. And she was mad.

"Stop! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She aimed for a furious punch but it was swiftly dodged.

"Sakura, as a medical ninja, you should be the first to realize, and stop, what you're doing."

"Don't try your crap on me!"

Another punch. Held in place.

They locked eyes.

"Can't you see? You're all tense, agitated and jumpy. Just what's been going on in your mind? Whatever it is, just **try** to take a break."

Sakura broke the hard stare, however Boruto continued.

"Haven't you started a mental therapy centre for children or something? I may not be a specialist but you should take your own advice. All this secrecy, you're causing your own self to break down-"

"Shut up! You and I… we're complete opposites! You know all about secrets and it's not like this isn't something you haven't blamed yourself upon! The burdens you and I share are completely different!"

With that she stood up and attempted to leave.

However, Boruto wasn't done.

"No. I'm not letting you leave. I might suck at this job but as a friend I'm here to help you. Besides you remind of someone."

Sakura tilted her head in curiosity. Who could she possibly resemble?

"It's a man. You know him. A lot of people do. His name begins with an S and it ends with and E. Oh, and his surname is U…" Boruto teased.

Clearly anguished, the pinkette tossed the blond aside. She slammed the door behind her, emphasising her brutal strength.

"Darn it, this is not going well. I make it official, Boruto Namikaze **sucks.** Better chase after her."

He sighed. Being an older brother, not to mention the older brother of a hero, having world-renowned parents, having a tailed beast inside him. These were just some of things he had to keep secret. It killed him on the inside and plus there was the life of a ninja. You never know when a problem could be waiting for you just round the corner. Also, there was the fiasco of his hypnotism abilities.

It could be handy sometimes, being able to teleport and produce shadow clones. And that's what Boruto did.

With two poofs of smoke, two shadow clones appeared, ready to serve.

"You know what to do."

They nodded their heads and disappeared.

Sakura had just about enough. Who the hell did Boruto think he was? He couldn't read her like a book however hard he tried! But there was a lingering feeling in her heart…

Boruto had some points. The medical centre was, and still is, a huge task to fulfil. And, well, maybe she still had something for the raven-haired Uchiha.

Suddenly,

"Boo!"

Sakura jumped. And it was no surprise that Boruto was behind her. She punched him right in the face…

…And he took it…

'Unusual.' thought Sakura. Her hit had left a sore bruise on the Namikaze's face.

'Now's my chance.' thought Boruto.

Boruto forcefully wrapped his arm round Haruno's neck.

"Sakura, listen to me loud and clear. You need to stop running away from your problems,"

Sakura struggled and writhed about in his grip but Boruto held firm.

In the blink of an eye, the 2 returned to Boruto's office.

"You do realise that wishing for Sasuke isn't going to make him comeback. You're just pushing yourself for him, which I can understand. But whether the centre is to show Sasuke your skill or not, you don't need to consider that aspect. The purpose is to care for children, isn't it? So focus on that. And just because you're head doesn't mean that you have to continuously work 24 hours straight. Yes, it's a big project but have you ever seen the Hokage work a full 24 hours straight, no breaks?"

The medic became, and remained, silent.

"And it's not just me who's seen this. The Hokage, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto and Hinata, even Tsunade."

Sakura gasped.

"The cracked mirror finally emerges, eh?" said Boruto, loosening his grip.

A splash on the floor.

"Was that intentional?" inquired the male.

"What-"began the student of Tsunade, but then she realised. She was crying.

"Damn it! I have to always end up like this!"

"It doesn't show you're weak, if you were going to say that." Boruto cut in.

"Come on, we have plenty of time. Let's just talk. Sit down."

'He's good,' thought Sakura, 'damn good…'

"Boruto…"

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think you'll do great at this job."

The son of Lord Fourth smiled back.


End file.
